Wrong Impressions
by risty234
Summary: What if Bender got it all wrong when talking about Brian's home life? What if Brian wasn't constantly trying to get As to please his parents but to prevent further injuries? What if Bender could see that Brian wasn't his parents wet dream? What happens on Monday is the question Allison and Brian hanging out keeping the promise together, Allison realizes something and turned to John
1. Chapter 1

Monday is what Brian Johnson kept thinking about over the weekend. Brian was in his bedroom all weekend long. He wasn't allowed to get food and somehow he mind went into what would happen on Monday. Would Bender, Claire or even Andy keep their promise? Brian knew that Allison would keep her promise because she was the type of person to do that. Knowing that Allison would be there gave Brian a piece of mind.

It was finally Monday and Brian dragged himself out of bed. Brian looked at himself in the mirror and Brian realized how much he hated himself. He put on his khakis with a sweater vest. Brian walked downstairs to see his sister and mom was at the table. Brian took the place at the table and he looked around to the table to see his mom was avidly talking to his sister.

"I should get going to school" Brian started getting up from the table but his dad stopped him.

"You better not bring another F home especially in that woodshop class. That class is for idiots" Mr. Johnson stated to Brian grabbing his arm to tight causing Brian to have a bruise on his arm finally Mr. Johnson let go of Brian's arm and Brian's was on the way to school. He pulled his sleeve down covering the newly found bruise. He felt a tap on his shoulder and Brian turned around and there stood none other than Allison.

"Hey Allison" Brian greeted her and Allison just smiled her not really smile.

"So, what did you do for the rest of the week" Allison asked Brian and Brian just gave her look.

"I was studying the whole entire weekend" Brian huffed out and Allison rolled her eyes.

"You need to have actual fun" Allison commented to Brian as both of them walked into the school. In a instant, Allison saw Claire and Andy talking with their social groups. Brian followed Allison's gaze and Brian rolled his eyes before walking over to his locker which was surrounded by his nerd friends mainly Lester.

"Um Lester this is Allison" Brian introduced his friend to Allison.

"Hi" Lester went back to reading his book.

"So, what's going on with you and Andy" Brian asked Allison and Allison just shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea, I guess we have to wait for lunchtime" Allison told Brian before hopping to her art class and Brian sighed. He was alone even though Lester was there with him. It felt beyond awkward, to be honest Brian wasn't that close of friends with Lester. In fact, Lester got on Brian nerves mainly because his parents compare him to Lester all the time. Brian sighed before closing his locker and decided to go to the restroom and he sighed before lifting up his shirt examining the new bruise on his stomach. The bruise was turning purple and Brian sighed. Brian closed his eyes and when he opened it, there stood Andy Clark.

"Hey Brian" Andy went to the sink and Brian just stared at Andy.

"Do you ever stand up to your parents" Brian blurted out to Andy and Andy turned around to face Brian and Brian.

"Never mind" Brian looked down while pulling his sleeves down.

"Are you okay Brian" Andy asked Brian and Brian was about to open his mouth but closed it.

"I mean you not you know going to shoot yourself" Andy asked Brian and Brian shook his head at Andy's comment.

"Are we friends Andy" Brian asked him and Andy was soon left in the bathroom by himself thinking about what Brian just said to him. Andy sighed and thought about Allison and how much he cared about her.

Brian walked into woodshop and sat down in a chair that was across from Bender. Bender was looking bored even though woodshop was the only class Bender could tolerate. The teacher assigned the students to construct a birdhouse. Brian just stared at the pieces of wood and look over at Bender actually doing his work. Brian just felt so defeated and he wanted to just give up just because he took a flare gun to school because he wanted to shoot himself does not mean he doesn't want to pull the trigger still. Brian's stomach was in pain for not winning the math club competition.

"Hey brain" Bender called out to Brian and Brian looked up at Bender.

"If you want to get an A. I suggest you to actually work on the project" Bender told him.

"I don't care anymore" Brian sighed while shaking his head.

"Of course you do, you want to please your parents even though you already a parent's wet dream:" Bender held a smirk on his face.

"I'm not a parent wet dream until I somehow I make it to Harvard" Brian complained "and the thing is I don't even want to go to Harvard" Brian sighed out loud.

Bender just rolled his eyes, "then you need to somehow convince your parents that or if you like we could switch parents" Bender stated to Brian because he couldn't understand why Brian was complaining about his parents. Brian's parents just put a lot of pressure on Brian but they never hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian didn't even want to go to any of his clubs but he knew he had to eventually. Brian was just in the bathroom, lifting up his shirt trying to see if his bruise swelling went down but it didn't.

Brian walked into the cafeteria alone and Brian looked around. Brian saw Claire at her usually table. Brian felt a tap on his shoulder and there stood Allison without her dark makeup and Brian had to admit she looked amazing.

"Hey Brian" Allison greeted Brian.

"Hey Allison" Brian rubbed the back of his neck.

"So we still sitting together" Allison raised an eyebrow up.

"You still want to sit with me" Brian asked Allison and Allison just nodded her head.

"Yeah I said that we would be friends still when it came to Monday" Allison just shrugged her shoulders. Brian felt a smile coming onto his face.

"Well then come on" Brian told Allison and Brian was about to take a seat at his usual table but he was waved over to where Bender was.

"Hey Johnson" John Bender called out to Brian. Brian and Allison walked to where Bender was.

"Hey John" Allison greeted Bender while she took a seat next to Bender and Brian slowly sat down next to John.

"Seen Sporto at all" Bender asked the two and Brian opened his mouth.

"I ran into him in the bathroom" Brian stated while biting into an apple.

"What did Sporto had to say" Allison was now asking the questions.

"He asked me if I still wanted to kill myself" Brian stated out loud to his new friends. Allison didn't seem to react but Bender leaned forward and grabbed the sandwich and started eating it.

"So do you still want to" Allison asked Brian.

"Do I want to what" Brian was trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"You know offing yourself" Bender finally said something.

"I mean you're not going to off yourself. I mean you tried to kill yourself by using a flare gun" Bender said while rolling his eyes but

Allison on the other hand was worried for Brian's sanity. It didn't matter that Brian was trying to kill himself by a flare gun but the thought of things getting so bad that he decided to want to off himself that was disturbing on all levels.

Brian then noticed out of his eyes someone sitting next to him. Brian looked and there stood Andy. He had a smile on his face.

"Hey guys" Andy greeted Allison, Brian and even Bender. Bender just burped in response then said a smart-alec comment.

"So Sporto you actually decided to ditch your stupid brainless friends" Bender stated while raising an eyebrow.

"They not brainless" Andy quick to defend his wrestling teammates.

"Whatever you say" Bender said while taking another bite of Brian's sandwich.

"What are you doing here Andy" Bender asked Andy and Andy rolled his eyes.

"I thought we were friends guys" Andy crossed his arms.

Lunch time was over and Brian went to his chemistry class. He sat there bored out of his mind. Brian hated chemistry class even though most people would think he enjoyed taking chemistry and Brian hated being apart of the physics club though he wouldn't admit to it to his parents. Lord knows what would happen to Brian if he spoke his mind, he couldn't be Bender who just constantly spoke back to his alcoholic father who beats him and treats him like trash.

Brian didn't know why his parents only cared about his grades and not his well being. Nobody will understand how much pressure Brian was under and everybody would think that he was dumb for trying to kill himself using a flare gun but it wasn't his fault that he thought the flare gun looked like an actual gun.

Bender was just in his usual hangout with his friends smoking some weed. Bender couldn't help think about the princess. She was at least honest which is rare to find in a high schooler.

"Hey Bender, what's going on" Deke asked Bender while he blew out smoke.

"Nothing D" Bender responded while smoking a joint.

"So, I saw you hanging out with the athlete, the brain and the basketcase" Deke mentioned to Bender and Bender rolled his eyes.

"Their names are Andy, Brian and Allison" Bender stepped on his joint putting it out.

"Wow, what happened to you that last Saturday" Deke asked me with his eyebrows raised.

"I just realized that I can tolerate those people" Bender just shrugged his shoulders before taking another drag of weed.

"Okay, whatever you say John" Deke told him and Bender decided to go to the bathroom to at least clean himself up. Bender walked into the bathroom where he saw Brian just staring at himself in the mirror. Bender noticed Brian had a big purplish bruise and it looked like it was swollen on his stomach, Bender didn't know what to do.

"Brian" Bender finally called out to Brian. Brian instantly turned around and put his shirt down. He didn't want anyone to see his stomach.

"Bender it's nothing" Brian told Bender and Bender shook his head while his arms crossed.

"Okay then" Bender stated to Brian. "

It looks like you have broken ribs, you might want to get that looked at" Bender shrugged before leaving the bathroom. What the hell happened to Brian and why did Brian have all of those bruises across his body are the thoughts that came to Bender. It wasn't any of Bender business to find out what happened to Brian.

Meanwhile Brian kept shaking his head back and forth, he looked down at his hands and wet his face. He needed to clean up his act Brian knew that. Brian finally walked out of the bathroom and ran into Claire. She wasn't with her so called friends and she smiled at Brian a little bit.

"Brian, how have you been" Claire asked Brian and Brian just stared at her.

"Congrats for being right" Brain stated to her while turning away from her and Claire grabbed his arm.

"Brian, I'm sorry there my friends" Claire was making excuses and Brian and Claire both knew that.

"Oh yeah well Andy sat with us for lunch and so did Bender" Brian commented at her before leaving her standing the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Andy didn't just sit with you guys at first. In fact, Andy ignored both you and Allison" Claire stated to Brian.

"I don't have time for this, I have to get home" Brian stated to Claire.

"I'll give you a ride" Claire suggested to him.

Brian just stared at her, "do you even care about Bender at all. We all know you two kissed" Brian folded his arms against his chest.

"It's complicated" Claire responded to Brian's question. Brian just sat in Claire's car, it was a Mercedes Benz. Brian never been a car this nice in his entire world. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Just because I never been in a relationship doesn't mean that I don't understand anything at all" Brian commented to Claire and Claire sighed. "You still care about what people think about you and that's why you said it was complicated" Brian mentioned to Claire and finally Brian and Claire stopped at Brian's house. It looked nice on the outside.

"Wow, your home looks cozy" Claire smiled at Brian and Brian rolled his eyes.

"It's not as big as yours" Brian responded to Claire and Claire whipped off her smile that placed on her face.

"I rather live in this size of my home" Claire stated to Brian and Brian just sighed at her.

"I would invite you inside but my parents aren't one for visitors" Brian rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks but I get it" Claire told Brian and Brian got out of the car and I saw Claire driving off at a rapid speed. Brian entered his front door to see his little sister watching TV.

"Where's mom and dad" Brian asked his little sister and she pointed towards the kitchen. Brian sighed before walking towards the kitchen, feeling pretty nervous. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson was sitting at the kitchen table and Brian went into the fridge to grab some food. Mr. Johnson closed the fridge door and stood in front of the fridge preventing Brian from getting food.

"You under any circumstance are allowed to eat until you get your woodshop grade up" Mr. Johnson informed him and Brian shook his head before storming upstairs into his room. Brian was hungry no more like starving his butt off. Brian locked his bedroom door before laying down on his bed staring at the ceiling. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey you busy tonight" Brian asked the other person on the line.

"Nope, not really just going to a party" The voice on the other line said to Brian.

"Do you mind if I tag a long" Brian asked and the voice on the other line was beyond shock actually because this was Brian the nerd who spent his time studying.

"I mean I understand if your friends have problem with it" Brian rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh shoot kid my friends are fine with whoever I bring but they will be drugs and alcohol" Bender told Brian and Brian shook his head.

"I know and I don't really care" Brian stated in a tone that Bender never heard Brian talked in.

"Okay, I'll see you at the party" Bender gave Brian the address.

Brian checked the clock, it was 9pm and Brian knew his parents was sleeping right now. Brian slowly walked down the steps and into the kitchen to grab his father's keys. Brian knew that this would get him into so much trouble but Brian just needed to get away from his family. He needed a distraction from his life. Brian wanted someone else life maybe not John Bender's life to be exact. Brian walked into the garage, his parents were so deep in their sleep that they wouldn't even hear the garage door open at all.

Brian hopped in his father's car and put the key in the ignition. Brian backed the car out and drove it to the address that Bender sent him. Brian got there after 30 minutes which meant he arrived there around 10pm. Brian got out of the car, he looked around the scene, there was numerous people on the front lawn just drinking. These people had tattoos which made Brian he was glad that he changed into something much cooler or something. Brian opened the front door and instantly saw Allison standing in the corner with none other than Andy's arm wrapped around her waist. She wasn't drinking but Andy was.

"Hey guys" Brian greeted them both and Allison and Andy greeted him back.

"Bender said you might come to this party but I didn't think he was serious" Andy commented to Brian and Brian rolled his eyes.

"I was tired of studying" Brian shrugged his shoulders.

"So, I'm guessing Claire's not here" Brian looked around but still focusing on the couple.

"Nope, princess is not here" Bender snuck up behind Brian and caused Brian to jump a little bit. Bender handed Brian a beer and Alison looked at Brian.

"You don't have to drink that if you don't want to" Allison told Brian and Brian just looked at the beer before chugging it down. Everybody looked shocked at Brian. He wasn't coughing in fact, he was fine.

"What" Brian exclaimed to everybody.

"You drink that like you have ever have experience with drinking" Bender raised an eyebrow up and Brian rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to get me another one if you don't mind" Brian started walking through the crowd. Bender's friend walked up to Bender, and nudged Bender.

"That nerd kid, he sure does love drinking" Bender's friend Ryder commented to Bender and Bender turned to see Brian was probably on his fourth beer. It really did shock Bender that Brian was actually drinking.

"His name is Brian" Bender stated to Ryder before making his way towards Brian.

"I think you need to slow down on the drinks Brian" Bender advised him and Brian just gave him a shake of the head.

"Why, you and everybody else wants me to cut loose. This is me cutting loose" Brian was stumbling around with his voice. Bender grabbed Brian's arm pulling him into another room. Bender stood in front of room door so that Brian couldn't leave. Bender knew alcohol makes a person tell the truth.

"Okay what is up with you Brian" Bender asked slightly annoyed with Brian.

"You were so wrong" Brian stuttered with his voice. Bender raised an eyebrow.

"You think my life is fine. It's not, I work so fucking hard to get decent grades because if I don't my parents will kill me" Brian yelled at Bender and Bender rolled his eyes because Bender thought that Brian was exaggerating about the whole situation. Brian passed out on the bed in the bedroom. Bender shook his head before leaving the room to a passed out Brian Johnson.

It seems that Brian's home life is causing him to rebel. Do you think that Bender will see the sign or realize what Brian is trying to tell him. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was such a drag that Bender had to take Brian back home and let's just Bender hated that task more than anyone thought. He basically had to babysit the kid since he was practically losing control. Brian didn't puke in the car which Bender was grateful about actually. Bender shook Brian awake and Brian woke up.

"Where am I" Brian asked Bender. "At your house" Bender answered.

"Now go in there" Bender pushed Brian outside of the car. Brian sighed while he watched Bender drive off in the distance. Brian sighed while he walked into his house. He saw his dad was awake and he did not seem happy.

"If you going to yell at me can you please do this later like in the morning" Brian said to his father and was about to head upstairs and that's when his father grabbed Brian by his arm and twisted. You could hear the break in Brian's arm. Brian screamed out in pain and Mr. Johnson slapped his son across his cheek and Brian closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together.

"Why can't you be like your sister? You are nothing more but a disappointment" Mr. Johnson screamed at his son and Brian sighed while Mr. Johnson kicked him in stomach which was already bruised. Brian curled into a ball while clenching his teeth once again. Brian was in the worst pain he could imagine.

Mr. Johnson walked to his room stepping over Brian who was at the bottom of the stairs. Brian got up slowly before going to his room and locked his bedroom door. He slid down the door and sighed. He felt the tears drip from his eyes.

Brian looked in the mirror that was in his room and examined the bruises that came from his father. Brian sat down on his bed when he pulled out a box that contained numerous razors. Brian promised himself that he wasn't ever going to do this but he didn't care anymore about what people thought of him, if Bender didn't care then why should he.

No one would ever expect that Mr. Johnson a teacher would ever hurt his kid but he is and Brian is slowly losing himself. He losing the guy that was at that Saturday detention. He put the razor up to his wrist and Brian enjoyed seeing the dark red liquid spilling out of his wrists. Brian was a cutter and he had just relapsed. Brian put a towel up to his wrist enjoying staining a towel.

Brian fell back on his bed while staring at the ceiling. Brian groaned in pain as he turned to lay on his side. He reached into his nightstand and took out pain medication. Brian was in so much pain and he was only hoping that the pain would go away and that it wasn't internal bleeding because he couldn't risk going to the hospital. Brian finally let his mind rest and he dropped the towel that helped stopped the bleeding and Brian felt his eyes closed shut.

Meanwhile:

Andy was taking Allison home in his car and it was quiet nobody was saying anything and the radio was playing music.

"Something up with Brian" Allison finally spoke to Andy and Andy sighed.

"Yeah there is, did you see how much alcohol he drank tonight" Andy finally got to Allison's house.

"I guess this is my stop. Thanks Sporto" Allison kissed Andy's cheek and Andy smiled to himself. Allison got out of the car and into her house.

Andy finally arrived at his house and no one was home at all and Andy was actually glad about that.

Let's just say that his father saw Allison and definitely did not like the idea of Andy actually being with someone when it's so close to wrestling season but Andy didn't see anything wrong with that.

He liked Allison, she was unique and she had an interesting point of view.

To be honest, having Allison entered his life made his life much more exciting than it was before he acknowledged her. Andy went into his room and looked around his room and he wondered if Claire was always this much of bitch and thought she was better than anyone else because she wasn't.

It didn't take a genius to see that Bender and Claire had connections and liked each other but both of them were too stubborn to make a move but Claire was right that she wasn't going to be friends with any of them when it came to Monday. Claire was one of a kind and Andy knew who she was for what seems like eternity at this point.

It was impossible not to know Claire considering they were in the same type of group but just because you hang out with someone doesn't mean that you actually know who they are.

It strange to think that this was his last year of high school and then he would have to really think about his future. All Andy knew was that he didn't want to do wrestling but what Allison said was true, if father told him he needed to do wrestling in college then he would end up doing that. It was his life to be deemed to a life of following what people wanted of him. It was sad but it was true. Andy was getting used to the idea because that's what he grew up with.


End file.
